


moving in, moving up, moving hard.

by blissjaebeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, anyways//// enjoy lol, by adult stuff i meant like . houses & shit, ok not implied but like.... they do have sex. sort of., um buying really adult stuff i guess????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissjaebeom/pseuds/blissjaebeom
Summary: mark and youngjae takes their relationship to a new level ;)by moving in together and buying a new bed.





	moving in, moving up, moving hard.

**Author's Note:**

> hello..... i wrote this while shopping for new mattresses for my parents and yes can u believe i was at an expo for BEDS and went... WOW WHAT A GREAT AU IDEA !!!!!! i'm a fucking dumbass lol but enjoy!! muah

“This bed’s nice.” Youngjae commented, jumping on it on his butt as he tested out it’s durability.

“It’s not hard enough, I’ve got a bad back remember? I don’t need a bouncy bed, just a firm one,” the older pointed out.

Youngjae kept pulling his boyfriend around the showroom, trying out each bed together. The one that isn’t looking for a bed is having _way _more fun than the one that needed a bed.

“Hello, how may I help you today?” A salesperson approached them.

“I’m looking... for a bed…” Mark replied, suddenly feeling unsure.

“Of course you are, babe, we’re literally in a bed shop!” Youngjae chimed in, before the salesperson continues, “What kind of firmness are you looking at, Sir?”

“A firm one, my back isn’t very good,” Mark nervously chuckled.

“Well, since you’re still young, we shouldn’t get you a fully firm bed. How about you try this one?” The salesman pointed to one of the beds at the side, “It’s medium-firm, and has chiropractic benefits too. It’s very good for your back, our customers love it!” Mark and Youngjae quickly went in for it - by that I mean Youngjae flopping on it on his back, and Mark sitting on the edge of it,

“Okay… what size do you have?”

“We have it in Single, Super Single, Queen and King. Are you looking for a bed for the two of you?” The salesman asked.

“Oh! Just him. We don’t even live together…” Youngjae trailed off.

Yes, he was upset at the fact that Mark hasn’t mentioned about moving in with him even after dating for 5 years. But _it’s fine_, he tells himself, him dating the older is a miracle in itself.

“Oh, then a single or super single would be perfect for you. The super single mattress is slightly larger by 3 inches…” The salesperson continued to explain the different types and sizes. Youngjae silenced him off in his head because he didn’t need to hear this, _he _didn’t need a new bed anyway, but if he was honest to himself (he wasn’t), it was because he was still drowning in the whole _Coco & Milo's-Parents-Not-Living-Together _situation. The 3 of them continue walking around the showroom.

“Could you give us a minute please?” The younger heard Mark asked, to which the salesperson replied “Of course, I’m right by the counter if you need me.”

“What’s wrong, Jae?” Mark started, pushing the other down on one of the beds that he had taken a liking to earlier. The older then lied down beside him.

“What? Nothing’s wrong. Why do you think something’s wrong, babe?” 

“Is this because we haven't moved in together yet?” **_Mark always did see right through him._**

“Mmmmm…”_ Oh Youngjae, always not answering the question._

“Baby, the reason why I haven’t mentioned it was because we haven’t properly discussed our future yet. Heck, we’re still struggling getting into our day jobs, paying our bills, student loans, etc…”

“And that’s why we should stay together! We could share the burden of rent, which is probably much lesser than what we have to pay now, and we will get to pay these things together! We can cook or bake together, cuddle until the dawn chance upon us without worrying about having to go back home and have relentless sex for hours!!! We wouldn’t have to take turns taking care of the puppies too, a lot of your clothes are at mine and vice versa so we might as well have them all in one house! Come on, Mark!! It’s going to be so fun!” Youngjae got a little too excited over his explanation. 

“We’re going to have to discuss probably about this, Jae.” Mark said, with the tone of finality clearly present in his voice, and the conversation was done. They both slowly approached the exit, and before Youngjae could thank the salesperson, his boyfriend spoke up:

“We’ll get back to you about the bed, we need to find a home big enough for the both of us first.”

Youngjae could screech there and then, if it wasn’t for the shock that was still enveloping his entire body when they were on the way back home.

* * *

“HYUNG!” Youngjae smacked his boyfriend’s arm in excitement, to which he got a soft ‘Ow…’ in return, “This is perfect!” He whisper-shouted.

They were both now standing in the living room of a 3-room apartment located in Apgujeong, it’s really nice, spacious, clean and modern, and definitely perfect for a couple with two very hyperactive Maltese and Poodle.

Mark couldn’t agree with his boyfriend more. This was perfect, _is _perfect (he would usually add _‘like his boyfriend_’ but he wasn’t cheesy like that, no…), and he wondered why they didn’t talk about moving in sooner.

“So, how do you both like it?” Their realtor asked.

“WE LOVE IT!! RIGHT, MARK?” Youngjae exclaimed, “How much is it?”

“Well… it’s slightly over your budget.”

The younger’s expression changed, hesitantly asking “By how much?”

“Around 800,000 won over.”

“Oh… well, things are sometimes too good to be true. Come on, let’s go and look at another,” Youngjae smiles sadly, heading towards the door.

* * *

“Now… there’s a step in front of you so put one leg up… There you go.” 

“Where are you taking me, hyung?”

Mark was guiding the younger somewhere, and it was _killing _Youngjae (not literally), because the older always surprises him and it gets him everytime.

“Ok, you can remove your blindfold at the count of three, okay? One, two…”

Youngjae removed his blindfold, simultaneously screaming, “THREE! Oh, Mark, this is the really nice house that we couldn't aff- Why are we here?”

“I bought it.”

“What?!”

“No job but rich, remember?” Mark jokes half-seriously.

“Mark... Are you serious?!”

“Yeah, babe. All ours.”

“But baby, it was too expensive~ At least, let me pay for half of it,” Youngjae compromised.

“I knew you would say that, so I found another way you can pay me back. And I’m hoping you’ll agree to it too.”

“Wh-what is it?” He could tell that Mark was nervous,_ the older rarely gets nervous_, so when he does, he worries. 

Mark nervously takes a breath and got down on one knee.

* * *

“Isn’t moving in together such an amazing idea? Now we have much more time to do things we love, like sex for example,” Youngjae pointed out. He pulls out of Mark and lays down beside him. 

“Mhhmmm,” that was as much as the older could get out before he dozed off.

“We need to get a bigger bed though. We can’t do missionary on a super-single.”

“Oh! Welcome back,” the same salesman from months ago greeted.

“Oh, you remember us?” Mark asked.

"I remember very handsome faces,” the salesman flatters, “So, have you decided?”

“Yes, the super-single we have is not big enough for our… activities…” Youngjae trailed off, almost oversharing their personal lives.

“Ah, so the bed is for the both of you?”

“YES!!! We got married!!” Youngjae jumped in excitement, showing the sparkly rose gold rings on both their hands.

“Congratulations are in order.”

“We need a bouncy, but not so bouncy bed, soft but not too soft, smooth but- hey, do you make like cold blankets so like we stay cold forever?” Youngjae fast-train asked.

Mark rubs the other’s back, “Babe calm down.”

“We do actually. We have mattresses that have a layer on the very top called the ArcticSilk, made out of natural latex foam which is very cooling. Here, follow me and you can try it for yourself.”

“Arctic Silk, Mark!!” Youngjae exclaimed excitedly.

“Do you even know what it means?” His husband giggled.

“No, but we’re about to find out!”

-

“Wait, don’t pull out yet, I want to feel you,” Youngjae orders, Mark sighing, putting all his weight on top of the younger as the younger dozes off.

“The Arctic Silk must be nice, huh?” The older asks no one.

“I love you.” A small voice sounded.

“I love you too.”

“No, Mark. I love this, I love us being married, staying together, sleeping together on this very, very cold mattress that we got… the ArcticSilk…” _Oh, he’s really asleep now._

Mark slowly pulls out, careful not to wake his partner, but the hands around his waist tightened the more he tries to remove himself, so instead of sleeping in their new comfortable (and cold) mattress, he gets to sleep on his boyfriend instead. Well, not that he minds, but his back does.

**Author's Note:**

> mark got like . miraculously rich halfway thru the story ;);)
> 
> anyway, defsweetheart on twt & ig muah xx


End file.
